Babysitting
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: When Gray and Juvia are asked to babysit Gajeel and Levy's twins, hilarity ensures. Between mistakes and surprises, the couple wonders if they might be ready to become parents themselves. (Gruvia, Gale, ElfEver) (One-Shot) (Happy New Year)


**Morning, everyone! How're you all doing on this last day of the year?**

 **I'm** **pretty sad about saying goodbye to the amazing year that 2018 was (at least for me), but I'm happy to begin 2019.**

 **Hopefully there will be more stories coming and I'll also get to finish the old ones.**

 **As New Years gift to you, I wrote this fluffy piece about my favorite couple from Fairy Tail.**

 **Hope you enjoy the happiness!**

* * *

"Why won't it stop crying?" Gray was growing desperate.

"You need to stop shaking him, my love." Juvia warned while trying to calm down her assigned infant.

It was a sunny afternoon and all they wanted was to be outside, but due to a promise to Gajeel and Levy, were stuck with the crying twins. Emma and Gale Redfox were only a few months old, but sometimes it felt like they had been there forever.

"How come Emma isn't crying anymore?" The ice mage complained.

"I told you. Don't shake the baby, just slowly sway him from side to side." The water mage answered and before he could reply, there was a barfing sound once Gale threw up all over his naked chest.

"Are you kidding me." Gray held the infant at arm's length and looked down.

"You should've see this one coming." Juvia sighed before approaching him with the now half asleep Emma.

"A little heads up would've been nice." He replied, stubborn as always.

She rolled her eyes, sighing once again, before carefully removing one arm from around Emma. Lifting her hand, she conjured a jet of water that washed over him, cleaning any signs of vomit. It was also perfumed so he couldn't sense the horrible odor anymore.

"Thanks." Gray told her.

"Of course." She smiled once he took a step towards the puffy blue chair near the couch and grabbed a purple towel. Quickly drying himself with one arm while keeping Gale safely in the other, Gray turned to her apologetically.

"Sorry for snapping at you." She shrugged.

"It's fine. I know taking care of them stresses you out." Juvia was well aware of his fear of children and the reasons behind it. The fact that he had been willing to put them aside for their friends's sake only made her fall for him even more.

"I just…have no idea what I'm doing." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"You're learning. Looking after children isn't easy and you just need time." Glancing towards the baby in her arms, her smile enlarged upon realizing that Emma was now asleep.

"One down. Only one more to go." Gray said, following her gaze.

"Can you put her in her crib while I take care of this little angel?" She approached him and Gale immediately extended his arms.

"Seriously, man?" The ice mage stared him with disapproval.

"You want to spend time with auntie Juvia now, don't you, sweetheart?" The baby babbled and she understood he was agreeing.

"I feel betrayed." Gray said when Juvia carefully passed the sleeping Emma before taking Gale.

"You made uncle Gray really sad, you know." She continued talking to the infant. "But he had it coming. Shaking you poor thing like that."

Gale let out a cry while staring at his uncle. It was amazing how sometimes it felt like he understood exactly what they were saying.

"Whatever." Rolling his eyes, the ice mage turned around with Emma in his arms before approaching the cribs they had placed near the couch.

Once she was safely tucked underneath her blanket, her favorite dragon toy by her side, he turned back to his girlfriend and the sight in front of him almost brought tears to his eyes.

He hadn't noticed it before because he had been so stressed, but she looked perfect. Holding onto little Gale so protectively while she swayed him and hummed a familiar melody to put him to sleep.

She would become the perfect mother someday, Gray thought. He had always known that, since Juvia had always acted maternally towards their friends. However, watching her with an actual baby was different.

He was sure now and though he wouldn't admit this to anyone, he thought he'd make a good father too. All he needed was time and practice.

* * *

As it soon turned out, he'd have to figure this out sooner than expected.

"Are you okay?" Gray grew concerned upon noticing that Juvia had stopped and her face had paled.

"Yeah." Her response was weak and before he could ask more, she had rushed to his side. "Can you hold him for a moment?" Confused, he nodded while taking Gale.

As the baby let out a cry at being separated from her, Juvia ran towards the bathroom. It wasn't long before he heard it and he grew even more concerned. Was she sick? Why hadn't she told him? Why had she even agreed to take care of the twins?

Worried, Gray rushed towards the bathroom with the crying baby in his arms. Upon reaching the water mage, he freed one arm so he could hold her hair while she continued to throw up.

Long minutes passed and they were silent, with the exception of Gale. Gray didn't say anything, knowing it was best to wait until she was feeling better so they could talk. Therefore, he suppressed his fearful thoughts and focused on being there for her.

Once it was finally over, Juvia slowly stood up, with his help. He led her towards the couch, all the while trying to calm down the frantic baby in his arms.

As soon as they reached it, she sat down with a sigh and he went back to worried. "Do you need anything? Shall I get you some medicine?"

"Just water." She told him, eyes momentarily closed.

Quickly, he went to the kitchen of their small cottage and got a glass and water. Gale had calmed down a bit by then, realizing that all his crying was getting him no where.

Returning to his girlfriend, Gray handed her the glass and watched as she downed it, still with her eyes closed. He sat down by her side, placing the baby between them, and brought a hand to her forehead.

"You've got a fever." Juvia opened her eyes.

"I'm fine." She replied, reassuring.

"Juvia…Don't lie to me. It only makes me worry more and you know that." She nodded.

"I know, but I'm not lying." Taking a moment to finally pick Gale up since he continued to try to get her attention, she smiled. "I'm not sick."

"Then what's going on?" Now Gray was confused and a little suspicious too.

She bit her lip. "I found something out…a few days ago."

"What did you find out?" He tried to remain calm, but it was hard to contain his fear. What if something was wrong?

He couldn't lose her, not again. He wasn't strong enough to keep going after she was gone and she knew it. God, why did his mind always bring him there?

* * *

"Gray?" Her soft voice broke his train of thought, which he was grateful for.

"Sorry." Swallowing hard, he nodded in her direction. "Continue."

"Okay." She had just said it, but he had clearly missed it. Taking a deep breath, she repeated. "I'm pregnant."

"Huh?" Gray blinked. He had not been expecting that.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting it either." She moved Gale and a hand moved to her stomach. "It took me a while to come to terms with it, but I'm happy."

Once the initial shock wore off, Gray realized that he was happy too. Instead of the familiar fear and nervousness he had expected, he felt only warmth and joy.

Juvia was carrying a child, his child. They would become parents together and he wasn't totally freaking out about it.

"Are you okay?" He realized he had been quiet for too long.

"I actually am." Giving her a smile, Gray snaked an arm around her shoulder, bringing her close. "I'm happy too."

"I didn't…expect that." She admitted and he laughed.

"Me neither. I thought I'd be freaking out about this." She smiled.

"Maybe that's a sign that you're ready." Glancing towards the curious baby in her arms, Gray shook his head.

"Nope. I'm no where near ready to be a father." He brought a hand to ruffle Gale's messy blue hair. "But I'll learn. As you said, I just need time."

"I'm glad you see it that way." He leant in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, but they were interrupted by Gale.

"What do you want, buddy?" Gray asked, a little annoyed.

"I think he's just tired." Juvia replied, turning the baby around in her arms. "He should be taking a nap with his sister."

"I think he's too excited to nap, right Gale?" The baby stared between them, seeming interested.

"Are you happy cause uncle Gray is gonna be a papa?" He babbled something unintelligible. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You're gonna have to call me papa Gray." The ice mage joked.

"That sounds weird." Juvia noted, but he shrugged.

"Papa Gray doesn't sound so weird." Remembering their amusing friend who was currently having a child himself, a smile came upon his face. "Elfman would say it sounds manly."

"I remember when Evergreen told me he wanted the baby to call him Papa Elf." Juvia rolled her eyes.

"Those two are just hilarious." He laughed, remembering the other couple.

"Yes. But seriously, don't ask to be called papa Gray." Juvia's tone was firm, so he knew she meant it.

"Fine." Gray rolled his eyes just before an amazing thing happened.

"Papa." The couple stared in astonishment at the baby in her arms.

"Huh?" Their eyes widened.

"Papa Gay." Gale said and their jaws dropped.

"No way!" Gray yelled.

"His first words." Juvia muttered, face paling. "Gajeel and Levy will kill us."

"Not once we tell them what he said." Gray replied, laughing.

"Papa Gay." And he said it again.

"Come on, Juvia." Gray gave her a pleading look. "It's funny."

She looked towards the baby. "Papa Gay." Gale repeated once again, seeming excited. "Okay, you have a point." The water mage was unable to contain her laughter any longer.

Putting aside any thoughts of her friends' reactions to what they had done, Juvia focused on the contagious happiness of her boyfriend.

It was truly a miracle, how he was acting so cool about the reveal of her pregnancy, but she supposed it had been wrong of her to assume he would have freaked out.

After all, this wasn't the same boy who had been nervous at the mere thought of kissing her years before. Gray had long since come to of his shell and she knew that he would truly make a great father.

* * *

 **So, thoughts? Was this as sweet and funny as I'd hoped?**

 **Did you like the ElfEver mention and Gale's first words? That was totally unplanned, but I just loved the adittion. Babies are so hilarious!**

 **Coming next year: I'm gonna do a story about Juvia's backstory and there will be some cool plot twists. It will be three parts and you can count on a lot of Gruvia scenes.**

 **Here's the summary so far:** Who were Juvia's parents? Why didn't they raise her? Were they still alive? Not even Juvia knew the answer to these questions. After the truth is finally revealed, she spends months struggling with it. Until Gray's unintended betrayal leads her to finally embrace her true identity.

 **Happy New Years, dearest readers!**


End file.
